Mirai no Ootori
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: Han pasado más de 10 años desde que los miembros del Host han dejado el instituto, finalmente vuelven a reunirse motivo del cumpleaños numero 30 del exitoso empresario: Kyouya Ootori, pequeño fic basado en el capitulo final del manga.


**Mirai no Ootori**

_****Los personajes no me pertenece, es total propiedad de Bisco Hatori.  
**_

_****Advertencias Spoilers del capitulo final del manga :)**_

El lujoso Roll Royce se detuvo a la entrada de la mansión Sou, mientras una figura alta y elegantemente ataviada con un traje oscuro se abalanzaba sobre la puerta de trasera para proceder a abrirla.

-Hemos llegado, señor.

-Gracias, Tachibara –respondió el moreno, al tiempo que salía del vehículo y ajustaba con pequeños toques su perfecta apariencia, el nudo de su costosísima corbata de seda al cuello, apisonar los gemelos plateados al puño de su camisa.

-Señor –respondió correctamente su guardaespaldas, chofer, y fiel empleado de toda la vida, y volvió a meterse al vehículo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Dejando al más joven de los Ootori solo en medio de la explanada de la mansión principal de los Sou.

La noche estaba tranquila, podía escuchar dentro algunas leves risas y voces amortiguadas gracias a la distancia que había entre la enorme mansión y su persona. Se permitió unos segundos antes de entrar.

_-¿Cuántos años había pasado sin verlos?_

-2 o 3 –respondió rápidamente la voz analítica de su cabeza tras hacer un breve cálculo. No demasiado tiempo para él si habría que ser sincero; tomando en cuenta que había durado más de 6 años sin ver a sus dos hermanos mayores y cerca de 3 el descubrir que ya era tío de dos nada encantadores sobrinos.

Pero su maestría, posgrado y los años fuera de Japón como representante de los negocios de la familia Ootori en el extranjero (a petición de su padre), la de por sí antipática interacción que tuvo con ellos desde siempre, fue mayor que nunca, y el distanciamiento entre los tres casi inevitable.

Sin embargo, no podía comparar la relación, prácticamente nula que mantenía con sus hermanos, no igual con su hermana; a la que tenía con ellos, su "familia postiza", querida en muchas ocasiones y detestada en otras tantas. Su antiguo club de la escuela, el Host Club.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

La puerta principal se abrió con violencia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, detrás de ella un borrón rubio corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Kyouya! –gritó el rubio abrazándole con tanta efusividad que casi temió le partiera las costillas.

-Tamaki... ¡quitaaaa! –susurró él con un hilillo de voz, sintiendo como todo el aire desaparecía lentamente de sus pulmones, alargó su brazo para separarle y aprovechar para mirar al patriarca Sou; le alegraba ver como algunas cosas no habían cambiado su exquisito gusto por la ropa de diseñador seguía ahí, su elegante postura de "Don Juan" incorregible también y el rostro anhelante y las lagrimas de emoción chorreando por sus mejillas, casi le hicieron sentir como en el instituto.

-_¡Mamá!_ –Soltó Tamaki, entre incontrolables hipidos. – ¡Has venido! –Y volvió a abrazarle de la misma forma efusiva, ante la mirada de fastidio del moreno que intentaba sacárselo de encima en vano.

-Así, es _papá_.

-¡Basta ya, Tamaki! lo estas asfixiando. –ordenó una voz imperiosa, con un tono demasiado alegre para el gusto del Ootori.

-Haruhi –contestó él, haciendo caso instantáneamente a la orden de su esposa, Kyouya sonrió con gratitud hacia la ex host.

La mujer se acerco hacia ambos negando con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa afable al moreno:

-Nos alegra que haya venido, Kyouya-sempai –Contestó ella con ese tono tan natural y gentil que le había caracterizado de siempre.

-Haruhi –respondió él cual saludo moviendo la cabeza, analizando a la mujer frente a ellos seguía igual de guapa como la recordaba, tal vez inclusive más; piel nívea, cabello poco por debajo de sus hombros, ojos grandes y cálidos, Tamaki alargó su mano hacia ella, entrelazándola en un gesto cariñoso –salimos del instituto hace más de 10 años, ¿es necesario realmente que me llames "sempai"?

Haruhi soltó una risa cantarina.

-Algunas costumbres son difíciles de quitar, adelante por favor, Kyouya.

-Gracias –respondió acomodando por el arco sus anteojos.

- Mamá, ¡aún me parece increíble que estés aquí! –volvió a decir Tamaki. Que contuvo su deseo de saltar contra el moreno ante una mirada amenazante.

-No podría faltar a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños –contestó él con voz monocorde, mientras volvía a ajustar su traje y quitaba una mota inexistente de una de sus mangas.

-No nos sorprendería en lo más mínimo si lo hicieras –le pareció escuchar decir a la mujer a su lado. Kyouya no pudo si no reír entre dientes, ahí estaba el toque sincero sin rastro de maldad que le cautivó de Fujioka hacia bastantes ayeres.

-¿Está alguien ya?

-Todos estábamos deseosos de verte. –contestó Tamaki pasando su brazo por su hombro, mientras traspasaban la entrada, una infinidad de personas se agruparon a su alrededor, pudo reconocer al instante algunas personas: Kasanoda, Mei, Nekozawa, algunas clientas del club, de las cuales ya ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, hubiera querido continuar con su inspección sin embargo dos cabezas pelirrojas salidas de quien sabe donde nublaron su visión con golpes suaves en las costillas y unas serpentinas lanzadas contra él le dieron la bienvenida, seguidos de cerca de un hombre rubio bajo, que con voz gentil decía algo que parecía ser: _¡feliz cumpleaños Kyou-chan!_ seguido de un moreno alto que con un movimiento de cabeza seco y sonrisa parecía corroborar las palabras del primero.

El moreno sonrió y no de esa forma forzada e indescifrable que había aprendido en las interminables juntas de trabajo, sonrió y era de verdad, ahí estaban todos sus amigos, prácticamente idénticos a como les recordaba cuando eran anfitriones del Club.

Kyouya fue rápidamente arrastrado entre una decena de brazos hacia lo que auguraban las voces chirriantes de los gemelos la mejor fiesta de sus vidas.

-¡No se pasen demasiado con él! –gritó Haruhi desde su lugar moviendo la cabeza. Mientras los seis miembros del ex Host se desaparecían entre la multitud.

**0000000**

El más joven de la dinastía Ootori, tomó un trago de su _vodka_ mientras lanzaba una mirada aburrida al pastel de cumpleaños próximo a terminarse (gracias a los constantes ataques de Honey), con 30 exactas velas consumidas sobre él.

La fiesta al igual que el pastel, estaba por acabar, los incontables regalos que había recibido esa noche, habían sido apilados a su espalda, los cuales acabarían probablemente en los brazos de Tachibara, desechados sin siquiera abrirlos.

Todos a excepción de 6 paquetes que salvaría del exilio: una caja de finos chocolates traído desde Francia, un elegante traje con la firma _Hitachiin_ en la etiqueta, un nuevo celular lo último y mejor del mercado, un libro sobre cuidados gatunos, un ridículo juego plebeyo y un paquete de dulces sabor melón.

Kyouya sonrió y enfocó sus ojos en la fiesta, la orquesta que la había amenizado toda la noche había cambiado su repertorio musical por algo más suave y tranquilo.

_-Ideal para las parejas enamoradas. –_dijo el vocalista con voz queda.

Kaoru bailaba al ritmo de una delicada música con su guapa esposa entre sus brazos, ella recargaba la cabeza contra su pecho, él con ojos cerrados y barbilla contra su cabeza, abrazaba con gentileza a su mujer.

_Megumi Hitachiin: Fotógrafa, hija de una respetable editora de una conocida revista de modas. Adquiriría el cargo de su madre en unos cuantos años, optimista en extremo. _

Por lo que sabía, (que nunca era poco) Kaoru le había conocido en una sesión fotográfica de una de sus tantas colecciones de modas, ella era la fotógrafa al mando, el noviazgo duró poco menos de 2 años antes de dar el siguiente gran paso.

Que para sorpresa de todos Hitachiin Hikaru; el más infantil y posesivo de los gemelos, tomó con demasiada madurez, sus ojos se posaron en la contraparte pelirroja del primero, Hikaru parecía descansar junto a su mujer, ambos reían al unísono por algún motivo desconocido, sus dedos entrelazados, y la mano de Hikaru sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa no hacían más que confirmar lo ya evidente.

_Hanna Hitachiin. Mestiza japonesa y americana, artista plástica, en paro por permiso de maternidad, socia del despacho Hitachiin, loca como cabra. _

Compañera de clases del gemelo durante su estancia en Boston, salieron por cerca de 7 años. Dio a conocer su compromiso al poco tiempo del matrimonio de su hermano gemelo.

Una cabeza rubia y pequeña pasó delante de ellos, con un plato a atiborrar de pasteles, a su lado su esposa ayudaba a su compañero con la carga de unos cuantos más dulces postres.

_Reiko Haninozuka. Compañera de clases del instituto, conocida principalmente por su actividad en el club de magia negra, aún levemente obsesionada con las artes oscuras, reservada. _

Salieron durante y después del instituto, mantuvieron contacto vía correo electrónico, durante la estancia de Honey-sempai en Boston y apenas salieron la universidad contrajeron nupcias por lo que recordaba fue la primera pareja del Host en casarse.

Una segunda pareja llamó a la joven familia Haninozuka a acompañarlos en su lugar junto a la mesa, los ojos analíticos de Kyouya siguieron su dirección, ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver quien era quien los llamaba.

Mori y una mujer, mejor dicho su esposa les había llamado, que con una sonrisa radiante se recorrieron en sus asientos para cederles el lugar.

_Sakura Morinozuka: Maestra de kendo, proveniente de un largo linaje de kendokas que se extendía hasta la era Meiji. Gentil y amable. Última pareja del Host en contraer nupcias. _

Desconocía casi cualquier detalle de la relación de su hermético compañero, solo sabía gracias a Honey, que compartía el gusto de Mori por los animales, y que hacía poco más de un año se habían casado. Nada más.

Apretó los labios...

Le disgustaba cuando no estaba al tanto de todo y todos, tal vez si hubiera seguido un poco más en contacto con ellos en lugar de mandar buscar información con sus agentes...

-¿Todo se ha quedado muy tranquilo, eh? –Dijo una voz amable sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Bastante. –Contestó Kyouya al notar como el antiguo Rey se había postrado a su espalda sin siquiera este darse cuenta - ¿Dónde está Haruhi?

-Subió a acostar a _Yuzuru_ y _Kotoko_ –explicó él.

-Ya –y volvió a beber otro trago de bebida.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó él que con un movimiento de mano ordenó al mesero más próximo que le llevara algo que tomar.

Kyouya accedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienen ya?

Tamaki sonrió mientras alzaba su vista hacia el cielo con aire soñador. Cuando habló, no pudo ocultar en su voz el orgullo que le producía hablar de ellos.

-Yuzuru cumplió los 5 el verano pasado, Kotoko apenas tiene 3.

-Están creciendo muy rápido –expresó Kyouya con una sonrisa. Mientras recordaba a los dos pequeños vástagos de la familia Sou, el primero una copia de su padre, cabello rubio, piel nívea, a excepción de sus ojos, oscuros y gentiles como los de su madre, la segunda una pequeña castaña de brillantes y expresivos ojos azules. Nadie dudaría jamás de la paternidad de los pequeños.

Sonrió.

-Y...

-¿Y?

-¿Ha aparecido alguien importante en la vida del igualmente importante empresario Kyouya Ootori?

Kyouya rió entre dientes, vació su bebida de un sorbo, a los pocos segundos la copa fue cambiada por una nueva gracias al eficiente servicio de meseros.

-No tengo tiempo para eso. –Contestó con naturalidad.

-Ya. –Sonrió Tamaki levemente, mientras jugaba con su vaso distraídamente, y decía en voz queda como si quisiera empezar a tantear el terreno: – ¿Sabes? cuando le planteé la posibilidad a Haruhi de casarnos, ¡se negó enseguida! –y rió de esa forma en la cual le recordaba a un niño pequeño -decía que era muy pronto, que su carrera requería sus 5 sentidos y el matrimonio no parecía demasiado conveniente para una joven abogada... pero...

-Pero aún así se casaron a menos de un año de graduarse de la universidad. –Le recordó Kyouya mirándole con una ceja en alto.

-Sí, bueno... –Tamaki rió nuevamente – pero lo que quiero decir, es que el matrimonio no afecto en nada a su carrera, Haruhi es una exitosa abogada, además de buena madre y esposa.

-Haruhi es una mujer ejemplar –respondió Kyouya clavando la vista en su copa, Tamaki guardó silencio unos segundos, si bien nunca lo habían hablado abiertamente, sabía de sobra que su actual esposa se había ganado un espacio en corazón del Ootori. –Estoy más que consiente de ello.

Tamaki le miró levemente desalentado. Palmeó fraternalmente su hombro, mientras decía:

-A todos nos gustaría que encontraras el amor, y alguien con quien compartir tu cama.

-El amor es algo subjetivo. –Respondió Kyouya distraídamente y tomando la caja de finos dulces que sabía aunque no tenía tarjeta, era regalo de Honey sempai, señaló: -Una sensación similar a la que produce comer muchos chocolates y en cuanto a compartir mi cama –el moreno le miró por encima de sus anteojos –te garantizo que ése, es el menor de mis problemas.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del rubio, que no pudo si no soltar una carcajada.

-Ok, ok... ¡es bueno saberlo! –Y volvió a reír –solo piénsalo, ¿quieres, _mamá_?

-Lo haré, _papá_.

-Tamaki-san. –Interrumpió entonces una joven sirvienta.

-¿Si?

-Lamento interrumpirlo, pero la señorita Kotoko, ha dicho que no se dormirá si usted no le cuenta una historia antes de dormir.

Y los ojos del rubio brillaron, de pura expectación.

-Comprendo... Kyouya, tengo que...

-Anda, el deber te llama –añadió él, mirando su celular distraídamente.

-No tardaré.

-Toma el tiempo que quieras –respondió él, sin voltearle a ver.

Y así fue como Tamaki se fue con la misma rapidez con la que llegó; Kyouya le vio desaparecer escaleras, mientras los consejos del atolondrado rey aún seguían en su cabeza.

_-Encontrar el amor. _–dijo. -_ Alguien con quien compartir su cama._

-_Tsk_ –rió ante lo ilógico de la propuesta, mientras jugueteaba con el cristal de su vaso; si bien todos los estándares impuestos por la sociedad demandaban un matrimonio, varios años antes de su cumpleaños, nunca consideró ello de vital importancia, toda su vida había estado enfocada en el crecimiento de la empresa Ootori, trabajaba cerca de 12 horas diarias, a veces inclusive más, su trabajo era una amante exigente. Pero retribuía con creces su esfuerzo al cumplir los 28 se le conoció como el empresario más joven de Japón, en obtener una fortuna tan impresionante.

No le hacía falta nada más, si bien en algunas reuniones necesitaba ir acompañado, para eso estaban las costosas _escort_, que él personalmente elegía, no solo debían poseer belleza y elegancia, sino también una desbordante inteligencia, que, sería mucho pedir igualara la suya o como mínimo superara los 120 IQ.

Y si en algún momento deseaba calentar su cama, (sonrió con sorna) bueno ninguna mujer se había negado antes, no habría porque hacerlo ahora, podía no tener el encanto natural de Tamaki, pero era un hombre todavía joven y muy atractivo.

Kyouya miró su reflejo en el cristal, antes de levantar la vista aburrido, a su lado una mujer se había sentado en la misma silla que Tamaki había dejado unos minutos antes.

-¿Está ocupado? –Preguntó ella, sin embargo ya se había sentado.

-Adelante. –Respondió él mientras hacia una seña al mesero, que en unos segundos ya rellenaba su vaso vacío con la bebida embriagante.

-¿Podría traerme un poco de agua mineral? –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa hacia el mesero -Gracias. –Y clavó su vista en una tableta electrónica entre sus dedos oprimiendo la pantalla táctil, ignorando al moreno.

Kyouya alzó una ceja sorprendido, era la primera vez que recibía esa clase de desplantes, menos cuando había sido la misma dama la que había ocupado el lugar tan cercano a su persona, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, en repetidas ocasiones, mujeres hermosas y exitosas se sentaba a su lado con cualquier excusa barata, si él, estaba de humor podría pasar cualquier cosa, en caso contrario las despedía sin ningún tipo de ceremonias.

Tal vez fuera sola una táctica de la mujer.

Como fuera, Kyouya aprovechó su distracción para examinarla disimuladamente, era una mujer guapa, llevaba una bufanda en la cabeza cual estrella de cine de la época de antaño, pese a ser aproximadamente de su edad, tal vez más joven, por debajo de la bufanda podía ver unos mechones castaños claros a los cuales apenas les había prestado atención sus ojos se enfocaron en el profundo escote del ceñido vestido de coctel negro, un coqueto lunar poco arriba de su pecho izquierdo llamó su atención, alzó una ceja, debía de reconocer que era una mujer muy guapa.

El mesero regreso a los pocos segundos dándole una botella cerrada a la mujer que agradeció distraídamente. Kyouya tomó ese momento de distracción para ver un bonito collar plateado que colgaba de su cuello.

-Es una interesante pieza la que lleva, señorita.

-¿Ah, esto? –Respondió ella levantando su mano hacia su cuello y los ojos le brillaron con emoción: –No es el original, es mucho más pequeño, mandé a hacer una réplica exacta del reloj de _Edward Elric_, cuando le otorgan el titulo de alquimista nacional, hasta logré que grabaran dentro la fecha de cuando la madre de Ed y Al pereció y empiezan así su penoso camino.

Kyouya parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, solo conocía a alguien que hablara de esa forma y no la olvidaría aunque viviera mil años.

-¿Renge?

-¿Si? –Respondió ella indiferente y volvió su vista hacia la tableta. – ¡_Ahhh_, demonios! –Y sacándose la bufanda de encima de la cabeza dejó a la vista su espesa cabellera castaña clara -¡Perdí la subasta! –chilló ella, golpeando la _tablet_ con tanta fuerza que Kyouya estaba seguro que ya no funcionaría. –De verdad quería ese manga, dibujado de puño y letra del mismo _Toriyama_, con certificado de autenticidad, y la firma en la portada. –Finalizó mirando a Kyouya directamente y le pareció por unos segundos ver un brillo de demencia dibujado en sus ojos, y el Ootori miró pestañeando un par de veces a la mujer, no podía ser posible que esa mujer que unos segundos antes creía era bastante guapa fuera la misma desquiciada otaku que surgía de la nada en los rincones del club, pero así parecía, el moreno alzó una ceja.

-Lamento que hayas perdido tu subasta. –Contestó Kyouya al mirar los dedos de su vieja compañera de club tamborilear contra la madera.

-No importa –Respondió Renge encogiéndose en hombros –Si he de ser sincera, no soy una fan oficial del trabajo del maestro Toriyama, pero entenderás, que dada la reputación del mismo, ese artículo debía estar en mi colección, claro no soy la única que piensa eso... es una lastima... una verdadera lástima.

-Claro. –respondió Kyouya llevando el vaso hacia sus labios para evitar tener que hablar, desconocía que era un: manga, ignoraba quien era poseedor del apellido Toriyama, y mucho menos la importancia que eso tenía en el mundo, pero Renge, (aún tamborileando los dedos) lo conocía y estar al corriente de que alguien como Renge sabía más que él, (así fuera de un tema del que nunca había escuchado) le crispaba los nervios.

Bebió otro vaso más de vodka.

-Es raro verte en una reunión –Dijo Renge, haciendo la tableta a un lado. –Generalmente los otros miembros del Host son los que están presentes.

-He estado ocupado. –Respondió él distraídamente, bebiendo de un sorbo todo el contenido de su vaso –Pero por lo visto tú también... no esperaba encontrarte aquí si he de ser sincero, pensé que habías regresado a Francia.

-Regresé de Francia hace casi un año –Contestó ella fingiendo poner mucho interés en el collar plateado que colgaba de su cuello –Pero decidí volver a Japón por los negocios de mi familia, probablemente por una buena temporada.

-Ya veo. –Respondió él mirando a la mujer, aunque desde la escuela había pensando que un personaje atractivo, su insolente y extra obsesión con las caricaturas animadas, habían minado cualquier clase de interés en ella, curiosamente, más de 10 años después de graduados, esos "gustos extraños" no le parecían tan extraños, y él acostumbrado de siempre a tratar con analíticos y fríos empresarios, debía de admitir que era "refrescante" encontrarse con una mujer como ella.

Sonrió hacia la joven que seguía jugueteando con el collar plateado.

-¿Has venido sola, o tu esposo te acompaña? –Los ojos de Renge volaron desde el collar hasta los del moreno, negó con la cabeza.

-Mi _ex esposo_ no me acompaña.

-Lo lamento. –Respondió él, aunque no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, Tamaki había sugerido que hacía falta alguien con quien compartir su cama.

_¡Ja! Tamaki era a veces tan ingenuo. _

-No tienes por qué, nos casamos por el beneficio de las familias, nunca hubo química realmente, ni siquiera la atracción que tuve por ti –Contestó Renge, con una sonrisa, Kyouya alzó las cejas, si mal no recordaba Renge nunca había sido una mujer tímida o reservada, si ella pensaba algo lo decía y punto. Jamás se sintió cohibida por hablar frente a alguien o dejar bien en claro que era lo que le gustaba (Kyouya) y que lo que le desagradaba (Tamaki), era curioso encontrar alguien así.

-Lo recuerdo – Respondió Kyouya arrugando la nariz –Mi parecido con cierto personaje de ficción fue lo que logró tu transferencia a Ouran.

-¡Miyabi Ichijo de Uki Doki Memorial!

-Si... ése.

Renge rió con dulzura, mientras contestaba con un tono agudito de voz, intentando evocar los recuerdos del pasado:

-No eras ni una pizca "moe"

-¿Moe? –Preguntó él, intentando recordar de donde había escuchado esa palabra, solo había escuchado esa palabra a Renge en sus tiempos de estudiante y varias otras chicas más, igualmente obsesionadas.

-Pero aún así me gustabas –Contestó ella con sencillez encogiéndose en hombros - creí que tal vez después de que Haruhi y Tamaki... se fueron... –Y Kyouya le miró con el seño fruncido, pensó que solamente Mori y Honey se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la castaña, al parecer no solo ellos estaban al corriente de eso: -pero bueno... luego ustedes volaron a Boston... así que perdí la esperanza.

Kyouya sonrió, tal vez fuera la cantidad del alcohol que había en su sistema o notar que Renge podía actuar como una persona normal debajo de toda esa extrañeza del mundo de los _otakus_, sea como fuera, le fue imposible resistir el impulso, ni siquiera se molestó en echar un vistazo, dudaba que alguien le viera de cualquier forma.

En un movimiento suave, hizo a un lado la copa de cristal de su bebida y en otro, inclinando su rostro, sobre ella, mirándola con expresión extrañada, sin detenerse a explicar o pedir su consentimiento; deposito un suave beso por sus labios, pudo sentir primero un frío recibimiento, y luego sus labios dejaron de ser tensos, y aceptaron la caricia que él le proporcionaba, unos segundos después se separó.

El joven le miró en silencio, ella a su vez le miraba con expresión paciente, Kyouya sonrió:

_Renge al igual que él y la mayoría de los miembros de esa fiesta, provenía de una familia extremadamente rica. Su asociación con la familia sería beneficiosa, pero no a tan mayor escala como a él le hubiera gustado... No podía comparar la riqueza de su familia, a la de Renge, le superaba y con creces... pero tampoco había muchas familias que pudieran competir con sus ingresos, solo podía comparar su fortuna con la de aquella chica Londinense con la que salió en un par de ocasiones, heredera de la mejor cadena Hotelera del mundo, y terminó por resultar demasiado insulsa para su gusto._

El hombre entornó los ojos, mirando a Renge con curiosidad:

_¿A cuánto ascendería la fortuna de Renge estando ella divorciada? Una llamada a Tachibara y sus agentes podrían darle la información que quisiera. _

La joven sonrió suavemente mientras volvía a colocar la chalina sobre su cabeza:

_-_Tengo que irme, Kyouya. –Respondió con gentileza.

-Aún es temprano. –Respondió él, con una sonrisa de lado, inclinó nuevamente su rostro sobre el de ella acortando la distancia entre ambos, esta vez, ella echó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Empezará una subasta nueva en un par de horas y he de estar en casa para pujar por ella, no puedo permitirme perderla por nada del mundo –Respondió Renge, levantándose en el acto, Kyouya le miró con expresión aburrida, nunca ninguna mujer había rechazado ninguna insinuación de ningún tipo, no a él, nunca a él, jamás, la mano de la joven voló hacia dentro de su cartera: –Si quieres contactarme –Y sacó de dentro de la misma una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, Kyouya la tomó era de un color rosa intenso y desprendía un delicioso aroma a un, de seguro costoso perfume: - Aquí está mi número.

-Permíteme que te acompañe –respondió Kyouya levantándose de su lugar, Renge sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario, mi coche espera afuera, gracias –Y luego pasando una mano por su brazo contestó con gentileza –Me alegró volver a verte, Kyouya-_sempai_.

Y sin decir más la chica dio vuelta y salió por la puerta principal de la casona de los Sou. Kyouya miró el lugar por donde desapareció la mujer, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Renge estaba mucho más guapa de lo que recordaba, tal vez fueran los años que le habían dado una madurez que no había mostrado cuando eran estudiantes o tal vez fuera el hecho de encontrar a alguien "aniñado" en el mundo de los adultos y empresarios, el joven rió entre dientes.

-Tonterías. –Y sin más rompió la tarjeta por la mitad, dejando ambas partes sobre la mesa. Era tarde, tendría una junta mañana temprano, metió su mano dentro de su pantalón, sacando su teléfono celular, llamaría a Tachibara, era hora de volver a casa...

Tamaki, miró como Kyouya se acercaba hacia sus amigos con celular en mano, le extrañó que después de desearle las buenas noches a su hija, y bajar de nuevo a la fiesta, verlo hablar con una mujer y no cualquier mujer, Renge Houshakuji, la "ex administradora" impuesta por ella misma de su antiguo Club, la demente otaku que los rondaba en su época de estudiantes y que voló desde Francia a Japón cuando era apenas una adolescente con el firme propósito de casarse con Kyouya, sin duda, era extraño.

Tamaki se acercó hacia la mesa ya vacía, Renge había desaparecido tras la puerta principal apenas hacia unos segundos, Kyouya se despedía de los otros miembros del Host, mirando curioso los restos de una tablet rota, una copa vacía y una tarjeta de presentación rosa, partida por la mitad.

Y sin poderse contener tomó ambos pedazos y los guardó dentro de su saco.

**0000000**

_**Y fin... éste fic lo escribí hace mucho cuando leí por primera vez el capítulo final del manga, me gustó tanto como terminó el manga, que no me pude contener, y pensé que sería divertido escribir algo sobre ellos fuera del Host como miembros "maduros".**_

_**Lo único que no me gustó fue el hecho de que no dijeran con quien queda Kyouya, (tampoco a los Hitachiin, pero aquí el punto es Kyouya) osea... nomás le ponen un gato! **_

_**Hasta Mori-sempai lo casan, como es posible que Kyouya no? Jajaja, digamos que no me gusta la idea de que Kyouya quedé solito, y siempre a pesar de estar loca, me gustó la pareja de Renge y él, opuestos como el día y la noche, pero me parecería que harían una muy bonita pareja :D**_

_**Evidentemente me inventé las parejas de los gemelos y Mori-sempai, así como nombres y/o habilidades, pero intenté que al menos estuvieran relacionadas con ellos de alguna forma.  
**_

_**El nombre del fic, lo siento, no soy demasiado creativa con los nombres jejeje, se traduciría, algo así como... el: Ootori del Futuro. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño fic, comentarios, criticas, lechugazos y tomatazos... jajaja todo es recibido, hasta luego, besos y abrazoos :D**_

_**Saludos**_

_**María de las Mareas**_


End file.
